


丞昊 | 七夕贺礼

by emily197103



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M, 丞昊, 皇權富貴
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emily197103/pseuds/emily197103





	丞昊 | 七夕贺礼

*海边Play🚘  
*ooc归我

 

明明只是因为渡假而来到了一个海岛国家，为什麽现在还必须干体力活？而且明明只是走来散步的，为什麽变成这样？范丞丞这个禽兽！

黄明昊虽然心裡这麽想着，但事实上正被肏的很爽。

/

久违的得到了长达一个星期的休假，又恰巧碰上了七夕，范丞丞和黄明昊两个小孩就决定出去渡假。虽然常常飞往各个地方，但为了工作都没办法真正的玩，于是两人决定去一个海岛国家，人少，可以尽情的玩都不用担心被认出来。

 

到达目的地的第一天，黄明昊一到小木屋就丢着行李和范丞丞，穿过后面的门跑到沙滩上，开始各种蹦躂。范丞丞把行李搬进房间，也顺带收拾了一下，虽然在队裡两个人都算年纪小的，但只要两人单独出门，范丞丞就变得像大哥哥一样，得照顾着自家小孩。

收拾完行李，黄明昊也回来，结果马上被范丞丞拉去浴室冲脚，顺便让他换个衣服，准备到附近街上逛逛。

 

这裡没有人认识他们，所以他们也就大方的牵起手，四处走走逛逛，走进市集买一些东西，也去附近的超市买了点东西，可以放在小木屋裡的冰箱，再未来几天还能自己弄个东西吃，之后又去吃了当地的小吃喝了当地的饮料。明明才刚到这个地方，两人却不觉得累，逛了一圈还提了一堆东西回家。

等到了小木屋也都已经晚上了，黄明昊这次很乖，和范丞丞一起整理东西，把买来的东西全部归位。  
突然想到范丞丞今天都还没到沙滩上走走，下午也是自己跑出去了，于是就拉起范丞丞的手跑出后门。

晚上的沙滩上，只有月光和从小木屋裡发出来的灯光以及立在木屋旁的一盏路灯，然而那盏灯也不太亮，大概是有些老旧吧，不过也让夜晚的沙滩更有气氛。

 

两个人拉着手在沙滩上漫步，听着海浪拍打的声音，吹着海风，看着微微发亮的月光。  
真的好久没有这种悠閒的时光，平时团体的很多，毕竟也是出道两年的大势团体，除此之外还有个人行程，两人也常常因此就分隔两地，一分开可能一两天，有时候也有一个礼拜以上，曾经有段时间他们也怀疑彼此到底是不是同个团体的。

他们走到一个大块的岩石边，也不知道为什麽有个这麽大块、比人还高大的大石头在这，这裡离小木屋有一小点距离，但是并不至于远到看不见。  
黄明昊靠在岩石上，拉起范丞丞的手用双手捏啊捏，范丞丞拿起另一隻手抚上黄明昊的脸，虽然夜色有点黑，但因为已经适应了黑暗，所以多少还是看得清楚对方的脸。

 

当范丞丞的唇碰上自己时，黄明昊也乖乖的张开嘴让对方入侵自己的口腔内。鼻息打在两人之间的，黄明昊的双手不知道什麽时候已经放开，并且抵在范丞丞胸前，似是要挣开却又没力气，反而被范丞丞抱得更靠近。

感受到那双手开始在身上摩挲，伸进摇摆沿着腰线一直上升到了乳头。黄明昊感到有些慌张，他没想到范丞丞会在户外和他做这种事，而且一切来得毫无预兆，他紧张的抓住对方的衣服，没多久就听见耳边传来一句话：别怕，我在呢。

 

衣服被掀起咬在自己嘴裡，原本觉得有些冷，但却被拥抱和情慾的热度盖过。范丞丞沿着黄明昊的脖子向下吻到了刚刚被搓揉至挺立的乳头，一口含住后开始吸吮，突如其来的敏感让黄明昊的身体抖了一下，双手紧紧攀附在范丞丞的肩上，还不小心发出呻吟。

一连串的挑逗来到下半身，范丞丞一把脱去裤子和内裤，让它们挂在黄明昊的膝盖附近，站起来把黄明昊转了向，让他扶着那块岩石，脱下自己的裤子，让自己慾望抵在黄明昊的臀间，开始前后摩擦，模彷插入抽送的姿势。  
黄明昊早就受不了，任咬住的衣服落下，发出阵阵呻吟，却又不敢太大声，深怕突然会有人经过。范丞丞一手抚慰黄明昊的柱身，一手掏出口袋裡原先准备好的小瓶润滑液，稍微退后，再把润滑液全数挤进黄明昊身后，换上手指开始扩张。冰凉的感觉让黄明昊再次颤抖，却又因为身前被爱抚而感到爽快。

 

当范丞丞进入那一刻，黄明昊被爱抚的前端也释放了，但又感受到身后人的动作，慾望又再次被挑起。

「太...太大了...」  
「你再放鬆点，乖」  
「嗯...丞丞...」

黄明昊尽力的放鬆自己，好让范丞丞能顺利进入自己身体。范丞丞揉着黄明昊的臀部，一点一点的顶入那私密的地方。甬道紧緻的收缩让人痴迷，不禁想往更深处进去，而范丞丞也这麽做了，拉着黄明昊靠向自己，进入最深处。

「丞丞...动一下...」适应完全的黄明昊觉得搔痒难耐，扭着屁股要身后人帮自己解除空虚感。  
范丞丞抱着腰就开始往前顶弄，并仔细的寻找那点凸起，同时还低头吻着黄明昊的肩头，在上面留下了痕迹。

「丞丞...不行了啊...」身子受着撞击，体内的敏感点一直被攻击，黄明昊真的快要站不住，要不是范丞丞扶着，可能就直接跪下了。  
又被抽插了几下到了高潮，范丞丞也在快释放的时候拔出，射到了黄明昊臀上。

 

黄明昊被转过来抱住，他却使劲用双脚把裤子脱掉再缠住范丞丞，让他托着自己的屁股，双手环住对方的脖子，主动在唇上亲了一口，刚要离开就被加深了这个吻。  
退开后，范丞丞看着他又吻了他的脸颊，才又问他「还好吗？」  
也不知道是不是因为刚刚做过一次，让黄明昊的胆子大了起来，只听见他说「还好，而且还要。」

就着这个姿势范丞丞又再次进入那美好的私密地带，抱着人一上一下的抽送，黄明昊也不再害羞，直接没羞没耻的叫了声。

「嗯啊...喜欢...好舒服...」  
「宝宝喜欢谁啊？」  
「宝宝...宝宝喜欢丞丞...喜欢老公...啊啊...」  
「老公怎麽样，嗯？」  
「老公...老公好棒...」

黄明昊整个人抱紧范丞丞，喘息声对于范丞丞就是催情剂，当然黄明昊听见对方的粗喘也配合的更好，一夹一顶让两人又再度高潮，黄明昊射在两人腹部的同时还咬了范丞丞的肩膀，而考虑到没有戴套和清洁，范丞丞也没有设在黄明昊体内。

帮黄明昊穿好衣服准备回去，本想拉着他的手，却被拍掉，然后就感到身后的重量。  
「我要老公背我，我好累喔...」黄明昊整个人像大型挂件一样挂在范丞丞身上，双脚也勾住范丞丞的腰。  
「那老公能拥有额外小奖励吗？」范丞丞把人背好，还用手打了打黄明昊翘又有肉的屁股。  
「刚刚都被你那样了还要奖励！」黄明昊装作有些生气，但说完还是认命的在范丞丞脸颊上亲了一口。  
「另一边也要。」范丞丞示意了一下，黄明昊往另一边亲去，但这次亲到的是不是脸颊而是嘴唇。黄明昊红着耳根子打了几下范丞丞，随后又乖乖趴回背上，范丞丞笑了笑，笑得特别甜。


End file.
